With more and more attention having been paid to protection of plants and protection of the natural environment, the research of plant species receives more and more attention.
In prior art, the roots, stems and leaves of plants can be analyzed in the laboratory by using biochemical determination method, to obtain the physiological characteristic parameters of plants, for example, chlorophyll content and nitrogen content of leaves and so on. Then, information for plant species can be obtained by biochemical determination method.
However, in prior art, the way of obtaining the information for plant species using biochemical determination method needs long time experimental analysis, thus the efficiency for analysis is low.